RedBum Part Two
by Ambur
Summary: "What's happening?" Sherlock called out suddenly wary of the silence. He was shocked, mortified, and horrified by the answer he received when his very own riding crop was brought down rather hard on his backside.


RedBum Part Two

**AN: I had a couple of you ask for Sherlock to get his, so here you go. Also if you are reading this for the first time, you need to read RedBum, it's the first one to this series.**

**I hope everyone is pleased with this one!**

**Warnings: Spanking**

**AN 2- And to the haters, you were warned what this was about and you read it anyways. News flash peeps, if you think it might bother you or you don't like, then don't read! You're not going to ruin my day with your hateful, judgemental words. I'll be having the best day ever regardless! Cheers!**

And to the rest of you, Thanks for reading and supporting guys! Hugs to you all!

* * *

"Sherlock how did you even get stuck there?" Molly asked walking around him trying to figure out if there was any way that she could help him.

"I should think it was obvious Molly that the plaster gave way under my weight." Sherlock replied kicking out his feet as he tried to work himself backwards.

It was comical standing there watching the world's only consulting detective with his upper half stuck inside of the wall and his lower half hanging out, his feet flailing about as he tried to rock himself loose.

"Well what were you doing?" Molly asked.

"This is all your bloody fault Molly Hooper. You know how I dislike things not being centered properly and you had to hang that blasted photo of your blasted cat on the wall leaving it as crooked as a dog's hind leg!"

Molly tried to cover her giggles, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't just stand there damn you! Get John…no wait….don't get John, he'll never let me live this down."

"Live what down?" John asked as he walked into the morgue with Lestrade, Sgt Donovan, and Anderson.

"Bloody hell…" Lestrade murmured when he saw Sherlock's bottom half hanging from the wall. "What in the hell did you do?

"He tried to fix a photograph of Toby for me. Isn't he sweet?" Molly asked smirking.

"Molly…." Came Sherlock's muffled warning.

"This is lovely, absolutely priceless. " John said coming to stand beside Sherlock's legs.

"Will you stop gawking and help me!" Sherlock roared from inside of the wall.

"Maybe we should leave him in there. It certainly shows off his better side." Anderson remarked dryly.

"No one asked you your opinion Anderson." Sherlock growled. "Now if you don't mind, GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY WALL!"

"Alright, calm don't. Don't get your knickers in a knot!" John mumbled. "Give me a hand Greg?"

Lestrade nodded and walked to the other side of Sherlock. Both John and Greg grabbed Sherlock's leg and began to pull.

"Ow! Stop! The wall is digging into my stomach." Sherlock whined.

"Maybe we can lift him a bit and then shift him." Greg reasoned. Both he and John put Sherlock's ankles and each of their shoulders and lifted him slightly pulling him backward.

"OOOWWWWW! That's worse!" Sherlock cried.

"Yea, you're pulling his bloody balls off dragging him against the wall." Anderson said watching from the side.

"Well I guess we'll have to break the plaster around him." John said. "I'll go see if Mike has anything we can use."

Molly watched as John left the morgue. She began to turn her head back to Sherlock when she noticed Sally standing quietly to the side looking at Sherlock with an odd expression.

"Sally?" Molly called to her softly.

Sally's attention was brought to Molly and a slow devious smile crossed the Sergeants face. Molly's brow creased in confusion until realization hit her like a slap to the face and she smiled at Sally.

Greg noticed the two women looking at one another and he frowned. "This doesn't look good. What are you two up too?"

"A little pay back I should think." Molly said smiling.

"Molly, get me Sherlock's riding crop." Sally said.

Peals of laughter erupted from Anderson while Lestrade looked a mixture of amused and uncomfortable.

"What?" Sherlock shouted. "What's did she say? What's going on?"

"Nothing Sherlock, don't worry about it." Molly said sweetly walking over to the cabinet where she kept an array of Sherlock's things for him. She pulled the crop from the top shelf and handed it to Sally.

"What's happening?" Sherlock called out suddenly wary of the silence. He was shocked, mortified, and horrified by the answer he received when his very own riding crop was brought down rather hard on his backside.

_**Thwack**_

"How dare you?" Sherlock roared once the initial shock was over.

"Oh that's rich coming from you freak!" Sally said bringing the crop down even harder on his bottom.

_**Thwack**_

"Sergeant Donovan I swear if you strike me again…."

_**Thwack**_

"Ow!" Sherlock snapped. "That hurts."

"No kidding!" Sally said sarcastically. "And imagine that twice as hard because you are stronger than me, you ass."

_**Thwack**_

"Doesn't feel good does it? Sally remarked spanking him again.

_**Thwack**_

"Wish I would stop do you?" She asked with false sincerity

"Ouch! Stop it this instant! I am not a child!" Sherlock growled angrily.

_**Thwack**_

"Ouch, damint stop it! Lestrade, get your Sergeant under control!" Sherlock barked.

"Maddening when someone doesn't stop when you ask them too huh?" Sally said bringing the crop down again across the sit part of his backside.

"OUCH!" Sherlock cried out.

John returned finally with the hammer, but upon seeing Sally deliver another fierce blow from the crop to Sherlock's backside, while his feet and legs kicked out helplessly, he abruptly dropped the hammer and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God…this is amazing…ha…" John managed to say through his laughter.

"John you bloody traitor help me!" Sherlock yelled.

_**Thwack**_

"Ouch! Fuck! Stop this!" Sherlock cried.

John stood up straight and wiped his eyes, still chuckling. "Here, let me have a go." John said taking the crop from Sally.

_**THWACK!**_

"OUCH!" Sherlock cried out. "John! You hit harder than she does."

"Um…yes I do. I am a man, so I am stronger." John agreed. "So, yeah, that was awesome. I think I'll hit you again."

_**THWACK**_

_**THWACK**_

_**THWACK**_

"OUCH! OW! JOHN STOP! OW!" Sherlock's voice took on a pleading tone.

"Come on Greg, you know you want to get in on this. Think of all the times he's made us look like idiots or kept evidence from you. You know you want too." Sally said.

Lestrade looked from Sally to John and grinned. "Yeah, I'll have a go too."

_**THWACK**_

_**THWACK**_

_**THWACK**_

_**THWACK**_

"Oh this is bloody brilliant!" Sherlock bit out. "Just fucking brilliant! You all have had your fun! Now stop this and let me down."

_**THWACK!**_

_**THWACK!**_

"What about you Anderson? He's been especially nasty to you at times." Sally prodded.

"If Anderson even comes near me…" Sherlock started but yelped when the crop was slapped against his burning backside by none other than Anderson.

_**THWACK!**_

"You're stuck in a wall mate, I don't guess you have much choice in who wallops you huh?" Anderson said.

_**THWACK!**_

Sherlock began to beg. "Ow! Stop it! Please…all of you just stop. I'm sure you've had your fun and all. I know that I am sometimes annoying and…"

"Obnoxious" John said

"Rude" Greg said

"Condescending" Sally said

"Impossible and arrogant." Anderson said

"A git!" Molly piped in quietly.

"Yes, yes, alright! But please, I'm starting to get nauseated." Sherlock whined.

"Sally, a few more?" Anderson asked holding the crop out to her.

"I reckon he's had enough from me. But what about Molly? She deserves to whack him more than anyone in this room. How about it Molly? Want a little pay back?" Sally asked.

Molly shook her head. "No…I think he's had enough and I don't think…"

"Oh come on Molly, just one. You know he deserves it. "Sally pressed.

Molly chewed on her lip trying not to grin. "Ok, just one."

"MOLLY!" Sherlock roared.

Anderson handed Molly the crop and she moved closer to Sherlock. She raised her hand high and brought down the crop, striking his bum right across the fleshiest part.

_**Thwack**_

Sherlock jerked and yelped. Molly giggled and decided one more wouldn't do any harm since his ass was already stinging. She spanked him again, a little harder.

_**Thwack**_

"Ouch! Molly, how could you?" His voice sounded almost pathetic.

"My, that actually felt good." Molly admitted smiling. She gave Sherlock's bottom a gentle pat with her hand and rubbed it gently. "I'm sure your poor backside has got to be on fire, but I'm sorry Sherlock. I just need one more. For all the horrible things that you've said to me…"

She raised her hand high and brought the crop down with as much force as someone so small could and struck his bottom across the middle.

He jerked, kicked out, and yelped again. Molly turned and looked at Sally. "I feel better. That was nice." She gave a small little laugh, handed Sally the crop and walked away. "You should get him down. I'm sure his head is beginning to feel funny."

John picked up the dropped hammer and hit the wall around Sherlock, busting it out and making hole quite a bit bigger. Sherlock was able to help Greg and John get him out by holding himself up by his arms while they pulled on his legs.

When they helped him to his feet, Sherlock had to steady himself on John while the mild dizziness passed.

"Are you okay?" John asked him.

"Yes, it's passing. Just blood rushing back to where it's supposed to be." Sherlock replied. Once he felt himself, he jerked his arm away from John. "Traitor!" he hissed at John.

John smiled and shrugged. "You know you deserved that Sherlock. Now take it like a man."

"Go to hell!" Sherlock snapped. He turned to face all of them and lifted his chin high in the air. He walked over to the stool that his coat was laying over and pulled it on. He pulled the collar high, jutted out his chin and glared. "I hope you all feel better now!" He turned walking stiffly towards the exit of the morgue. He stopped when he came to Molly. He glowered down at her. "I am sure we will speak on this later." He bit out and walked out the door.

Once he was gone, the silence in the morgue was so thick one could have heard a pin drop. It lasted on a few seconds before Molly burst out laughing, followed by Sally, Greg, John and lastly Anderson.

"I guess now you'll have something to hold over his head John, whenever he becomes an insufferable brat." Greg said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I think you could use this too, to your advantage Lestrade." John said smiling.

"Avenged properly now, Sally?" Anderson asked.

Sally's smile was wide and bright. "Oh yes. And I'm never going to let him live this down!"

* * *

So I didn't plan on making this a small series, but I m trying to use a little humor to cheer me up and picturing this happening to Sherlock is hilrious to me! Tell me what you all think! Hugs!


End file.
